


I love you, for centuries.

by thorkistucky



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Bucky Barnes & Steve Rogers Friendship, Bucky Barnes Feels, Love, M/M, Pre-Bucky Barnes/Steve Rogers, Steve Rogers Feels
Language: Tiếng Việt
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-02
Updated: 2015-01-02
Packaged: 2018-03-04 22:53:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3095543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thorkistucky/pseuds/thorkistucky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Tớ đã bao giờ nói dối cậu chưa?”</p><p>“Chưa.”</p><p>“Tớ đã bao giờ thất hứa chưa?”</p><p>“Chưa”</p><p>“Steve, tớ đã bỏ rơi cậu lần nào chưa?”</p><p>“Không hề, Buck.”</p><p> </p><p>Nhưng lần này, cậu đã nói dối.</p><p>Tình cảm ấy, họ chưa bao giờ không biết quí trọng.</p><p>"Nếu không có Bucky Barnes, sẽ không có Captain America"</p><p>"Cậu ấy là người thân duy nhất của tôi."</p><p>Người ta nói, có một loại tình yêu, ấm như cơ thể, trong như suối nguồn, bởi vì vậy cho dù nó có nồng nàn, thắm thiết đến đâu họ cũng không thể nhận ra.</p><p>Cho đến khi mất đi mới hiểu, người đó đã khắc sâu vào trái tim.</p><p>70 năm trôi qua.</p><p>Hắn sẽ không ngộ nhận đó là tình cảm đơn thuần nữa.</p><p>Bởi hắn biết.</p><p>"I love you, for centuries."</p>
            </blockquote>





	I love you, for centuries.

**Author's Note:**

> Câu chuyện này được viết dựa trên ý tưởng khi mình nghe bài Centuries.  
> Tình yêu của Steve và Bucky thực sự là kiểu tình cảm "trong như suối nguồn", chậm rãi, thấm đượm.Hai người từ tấm bé đã luôn quan tâm, chăm sóc lẫn nhau, nhiều đến nỗi ngộ nhận một tình yêu là tình bạn, tình anh em, tình thân.  
> Phần 1 của câu chuyện sẽ tập trung vào những kỉ niệm của hai người.  
> Phần 2 sẽ tập trung miêu tả nội tâm của Winter và nỗi đau của Steve.  
> Phần 3 sẽ là khoảnh khắc Steve tìm lại được Bucky Barnes và nói rằng: "Anh yêu em, yêu cả thế kỉ."
> 
> Trong này, Bucky sẽ mang tính cách hao hao ông Cún :>

Phần 1: Best time

“Cậu có thấy không, cô ấy còn không thèm liếc mắt đến tớ.”

Bucky bật cười giòn tan, vài vại bia đã làm làn da cậu ửng đỏ, gương mặt ngà ngà say.

“Bây giờ tới lượt tớ làm kẻ vô hình rồi, cảm giác đó khó chịu đó Steve”

“Không phải, chỉ là bây giờ tớ đã thay đổi thôi.” Steve thừa nhận.

“Thay đổi quá nhiều luôn ấy!” Bucky nhe răng.

Và sau đó, cậu đồng ý chiến đấu cùng Steve.

Trong cái con hẻm Brooklyn năm xưa ấy, Bucky còn nhớ, có lần sau một cuộc ẩu đả, cả hai đứa đều bị thương hết mình mẩy.Cậu bé Bucky ngồi dựa vào tường, chân tay đau đến mức không thể tự đứng dậy, miệng kêu oai oái, mặt mày sưng vù hết cả, hôm nay hơi khó nhằn, 1 chọi 5, bị thương như thế này có phần hơi nặng.Khẽ đưa mắt sang bên cạnh, cậu rõ ràng thấy thân hình nhỏ bé của Steve- kẻ gây ra mọi chuyện đang run lên vì đau, nhưng Steve lại không mảy may một giọt nước mắt hay một lời kêu ca.

“Mẹ kiếp!Lần sau đừng hòng tớ cứu cậu nữa!”

“Ờ!”- Steve thẳng thừng.

“Làm ơn đi Steve, cậu không thể sống yên ổn hơn được sao?” Bucky van nài.

“.... Cậu không hiểu đâu.”

“... Tớ chỉ cần cậu đừng đi gây sự với ai trong vòng một ngày thôi, tớ gần như đã trở thành kẻ thù của hầu hết đám con nít trong khu này rồi!”

“Cậu không cần phải làm vậy đâu.Cứ mặc kệ tớ!Tớ có thể tự xử lý được!”Ánh mắt Steve cương quyết, đó cũng là ánh mắt mà Bucky thích nhất ở Steve.Mạnh mẽ, can trường.Một con thú kiêu hãnh khoác lên mình vẻ bề ngoài yếu ớt, không đầu hàng, không nản chí, và đồng thời cũng lì lợm và quyết đoán không kém.

Bucky thở hắt ra:

“Cậu biết là tớ sẽ không bao giờ làm vậy, phải không?”

“Ừ...”- Steve nghiễm nhiên thừa nhận, mặt không chút biểu cảm.Gần như ngay tức khắc, Bucky cực kì muốn cắn vào lưỡi.

“Tớ biết, cậu sẽ không bao giờ để tớ một mình.”

_Không bao giờ._

 

Trong một cuộc phục kích, một viên đạn sượt qua tay làm chút nữa Bucky bắn phải đồng đội, cậu tức giận bắn gục kẻ đã gây ra điều đó.Sau khi đã xử lí hết địch phần mình, Bucky đưa mắt tìm Steve, và ở xa xa, chàng trai tóc vàng đang tay không vật lộn với hàng chục tên địch.

Hình ảnh đó khiến Bucky nhớ lại một cảnh năm xưa.Cũng là con người ấy, chỉ khác là hồi đó Steve là một cậu bé yếu ớt luôn bị kẻ khác bắt nạt, còn giờ đây, anh là một siêu chiến binh hoàn hảo về mọi mặt, có thể phá tan các căn cứ điểm của Hydra dễ như trở bàn tay.Cảm giác lúc này của Bucky, cứ như thể đứa em trai lâu ngày bản thân mình bao bọc, bỗng dưng đùng một cái, nó đã vượt mặt mình có thể tự đánh nhau được rồi.

Cảm giác này đúng thực rất rất không quen.

Sau khi được chào đón trở về bằng những tràng vỗ tay, những lời động viên vang dội thì Bucky chui ngay vào doanh y.Vết thương lúc nãy vốn khá sâu, nhưng do quá hăng hái, Bucky đã không chú ý đến nó, đến lúc này cậu mới cảm thấy ngứa ngáy và đau rát.

“Bucky, cậu ở trong này hả?” Steve bước vào, liếc nhìn vết thương trên tay cậu rồi khẽ nhăn mày một cái.Sau đó, anh đòi đổi chỗ với anh chàng y sĩ.

“Cậu ấy có thể làm tốt mà.” Bucky nhìn cậu y sĩ kia bước ra, thắc mắc.Steve nâng tay của Bucky lên soi kĩ vết thương. “Tớ không yên tâm.”

“Cậu có vẻ không sứt đi miếng nào nhỉ?” Bucky ngúc ngắc cái đầu, soi lên soi xuống.

“Ừ.Cũng nhờ huyết thanh mà ra cả.” Đôi mắt Steve bỗng trở nên mơ hồ “...nhưng cho dù thế, tớ vẫn luôn cảm thấy bất an.”

“Chiến tranh mà, dù cậu có là siêu chiến binh, lo lắng là điều không thể tránh khỏi.”

“Còn cậu?Không hề lo lắng sao?” Steve nhẹ nhàng quấn băng, cố làm sao để Bucky không bị đau.

“Không!”

Tay Steve ngừng một lúc, anh nhìn cậu khó hiểu:

“Tại sao?”

“Vì bạn của tôi đây, là Captain America, là siêu chiến binh hùng mạnh nhất!” Bucky cười lớn, dùng cánh tay còn lại vò lấy mái tóc vàng của người đối diện theo thói quen và Steve không hề né tránh.

“Chiến đấu bên cạnh người bạn thân nhất, sao tôi có thể lo lắng được đây, thừa nhận với cậu là tớ luôn có cảm giác an toàn khi ở cạnh cậu, an toàn hơn rất nhiều lần trước khi cậu đến.”

Steve mỉm cười, có vẻ rất hài lòng vì câu trả lời của Bucky, ánh mắt đã dịu đi nhiều so với lúc bước vào.Trong một tích tắc, Bucky đã nghi ngờ về khả năng siêu huyết thanh cũng như những trận chiến đã làm Steve bớt cứng đầu và già dặn hơn trước rất nhiều.

“Vậy là giờ đến lượt tớ bảo vệ cậu sao?”

“Ồ, có vẻ cậu rất muốn tiếm quyền của tớ.”

“Tại sao không?” Steve "ngắm nghía" vết thương của Bucky, gương mặt hài lòng lại hiện lên lần nữa, có vẻ anh rất thích ngắm nhìn thành quả khéo léo của mình “Tớ đã không còn là Steve nhỏ bé và yếu ớt nữa, Bucky!Bây giờ, tớ có thể dễ dàng bảo vệ cả tớ lẫn cậu.”

 _“Và cả nước Mĩ nữa.”_ Bucky nghĩ vậy nhưng cậu vẫn nói:

“Cậu là Steve và sẽ vẫn mãi là Steve, tớ vẫn luôn bảo vệ “Steve” và sau này, “Steve” vẫn cần được tớ bảo vệ.”

Captain America nhìn thằng bạn thân trước mắt, thở hắt ra, cực kì cố ý dí mạnh tay vào vết thương vừa chính tự tay mình băng bó.Bucky kêu oái lên một tiếng, cực kì ngạc nhiên vì hành động quá đỗi trẻ con của Steve.

“Cậu thật mâu thuẫn, Bucky -cứng đầu- Barnes!”

 

“Không sao.”

 

“Vì tớ muốn thế.”

Bảo vệ cậu, từ lâu đã trở thành một thói quen.

 

**

“Ây da, ảnh đẹp quá nha.” Bucky chộp lấy chiếc la bàn có đính ảnh Peggy của Steve “Nếu biết cậu đem ảnh của Peggy vào trong trận địa, hẳn cô ấy sẽ rất vui cho xem.”

“Cậu nghĩ vậy à?”

“Dễ thấy quá mà, ánh mắt cô ấy nhìn cậu lúc ở quán rượu như cái cách mà những cô gái bị tớ quyến rũ nhìn tớ.”

“Sao tớ lại không cảm thấy thế nhỉ?” Steve ngơ ngác hỏi.

“... Cậu đúng là dốt nát về mặt phụ nữ.Lại đây, tớ sẽ chỉ cho cậu vài chiêu nắm bắt suy nghĩ của họ.”

Steve cau mày, bỏ đi chỗ khác: “Để lần sau, Buck, chúng ta đang làm nhiệm vụ.”.  
Nghe thấy vậy, Bucky khẽ bĩu môi, gì mà phải quan trọng như vậy, chỉ là tám một vài điều trước khi hoàn thành nhiệm vụ thôi, có cần phải to tát vậy không?

“Làm ơn đừng nói với tớ là vì đến lúc này cậu vẫn là giai tân nên mới xấu hổ đấy nhé!” Bucky lẩm bẩm, đủ chỉ để mình nghe.Thế nhưng, dù có cách nhau hơn cả chục bước chân, Steve vẫn nghe rõ mồn một.

Tai anh đỏ ửng.

Ai bảo trở thành người có khả năng tuyệt hảo về mọi mặt là tốt?  
Có bạn thân là một niềm hạnh phúc trên đời, nhưng bạn thân cũng là những đứa có thể thoải mái bôi nhọ, xoi mói, xóc xỉa, nói xấu bạn ngay trước mắt bạn mà bạn éo có thể làm gì được.  
Xui cho Steve là Buck đã thấy cái tai đó của anh.

Và chính vì thế mà mỗi lần gặp nhau sau, Bucky đều cố gắng truyền thụ kinh nghiệm cưa cẩm phụ nữ cho Steve, đơn giản là vì lúc này, đây là vấn đề duy nhất cậu hơn Steve.

“Cậu phải nhìn vào mắt cô ấy, cậu á, đôi mắt rất đẹp, nên lấy nó làm vũ khí.”

“Im đi, Bucky.”

“Phụ nữ rất thích nhảy, tớ biết kha khá điệu, đầu tiên là điệu...sau đó là, cần phải như thế này...thế này...”

“Lần đầu tiền tấn công, làm ơn đi Steve, bỏ mấy màn nắm tay sến súa đi, cậu phải chọn lúc cô ấy không cẩn thận, nhanh chóng vòng tay qua eo cô ấy, và sau đó...”

“Cậu đỏ mặt làm cái gì, làm ơn đừng trưng bộ mặt tôi-còn-là-giai-tân ra đi!!!”

“Hôn ấy à, phụ nữ cũng sẽ cho ta tín hiệu đấy nhé, nếu cậu thấy nàng nhìn sâu vào mắt cậu, có vẻ chờ đợi thì cậu nên “bụp” ngay luôn!”

“Còn về khoản “ấy”thì....”

“Đủ rồi nha!!” Steve tức giận, nện thẳng khiên vào một tay lính Hydra “Tớ biết cách, cậu im đi!”

Bucky vừa thản nhiên lè lưỡi vừa nã đạn vào đầu 3 tên lính một cách chuẩn xác. “Cậu vẫn là đứa em trai nhỏ cần tớ dẫn dắt thôi.”

“Tớ không phải là em trai cậu!” Steve tức tối lườm Bucky, họ đang ở trong một toà nhà là căn cứ của Hydra, vỏ bọc bên ngoài là một nhà máy sản xuất giày, nhưng thực ra lại là căn cứ chế tạo vũ khí.Bucky bỏ ngoài tai lời cậu bạn, tiếp tục:

“Tốt nhất là đầu tiên, cậu nên mời cô ấy uống một ly nước ngay và luôn!”

"Đây không phải là New York!"

"Tán tỉnh một cô gái thì không cần...."

Một tiếng nổ lớn vang lên, mặt đất rung chuyển mạnh cắt ngang lời nói của Buck.

“Chó chết, chúng tự hủy căn cứ!”

Các khối bê tông lần lượt ập xuống, cả hai không hề nói với nhau câu nào, cùng chạy thật nhanh đến lối thoát hiểm.

“Đường này không được!Nó bị bịt kín rồi!”

“Steve, lối này!” Bucky chỉ về hướng cửa sổ, phía dưới là một con sông.Lửa cháy dữ dội, khói bụi nồng nặc, mặt đất rung lắc.Tòa nhà này khá cao, nếu nhảy xuống, chưa chắc đã bảo toàn được tính mạng.Nhưng bây giờ, họ không có sự lưạ chọn nào khác.

Rồi đột nhiên, Steve thấy trời đất chao đảo.

Một tiếng nổ đinh tai nhức óc vang lên.

Steve thấy nước tràn vào cổ họng, anh cố ngoi lên, nước lạnh kinh khủng, con sông đang bị từng tảng bê tông xâm phạm dâng lên những cột sóng lớn, từng tiếng động đinh tai nhức óc vang lên, Steve hoảng loạn.Anh phóng tầm mắt tìm kiếm, nhưng tuyệt nhiên không hề thấy cậu bạn.Toà nhà bây giờ chỉ còn là những mảnh vụn.

“Bucky!” Steve gọi thất thanh.

“Cậu đâu rồi?”

“Bucky!!”

Đáp lại anh, chỉ có tiếng bê tông bị rạn nứt, tiếng súng đạn và tiếng bom nổ.Steve lách người liên tục để khỏi va phải những mảnh vỡ.Dòng sông này vốn chảy rất xiết, và đó mới chính là điều làm Steve hoảng sợ.Mặc cho cái lạnh, Steve vẫn ở dưới sông tìm Bucky.

“Bucky!Trả lời tớ!!!”

“Buc...” Steve hét gọi lần nữa, nhưng âm thanh vừa mới vang lên nửa chừng, một vòng tay đã siết lấy vai anh từ đằng sau.

“Ồn ào quá!” Người đằng sau vừa thều thào nói, vừa đau đớn bám lấy Steve, cậu vừa bị một khối bê tông va vào người.

“Bucky!!” Giọng của Steve lập tức trở nên mừng rỡ, anh kéo Bucky vào bờ.Vai trái Bucky bị thương nặng, chân trái cũng gần như tê liệt, cậu đau đến mức không cử động được.

“Thằng khốn, đáng lẽ cậu phải đi trước!” Steve tức giận.Bucky nhìn Steve nhăn nhó, lúc đó không hiểu tại sao, chỉ tích tắc trước khi tòa nhà nổ tung, Bucky lại dùng hết sức xô Steve xuống trước, cậu còn nhìn rõ gương mặt thảng thốt của anh khi rơi xuống.

Còn cậu, không nhảy kịp, là do sức đẩy của cú nổ hất cậu xuống.

Không chết, đã là quá may mắn.

“Lần đó, tớ đã đi trước...” Buck thều thào nói: “...lần này, đến lượt cậu.”

Ngay lập tức, hình ảnh “lần trước” xoẹt qua đầu Steve, hình ảnh Bucky yếu ớt lần từng bước qua thanh sắt và cả hình ảnh cậu hét lên, không chịu bỏ đi.

“Thằng ngốc, lần này hoàn toàn khác, cậu có thể đã chết!!” Steve run run, lần đó ít ra anh cũng không bị thương như thế này.

“Ha, chẳng phải tớ vẫn còn đây sao!”

Steve cuối cùng cũng khụy xuống, vứt mũ sang một bên, để lộ mái tóc vàng ướt đẫm, tuy vậy, sự sợ hãi vẫn hiện hữu trong đáy mắt:

“Tớ...tớ tưởng cậu đã chết!Thằng khốn, cậu đã suýt chết!Hai lần!Buck!Hai lần!”

Bucky bật cười nhưng ngay lập tức lại ho khụ khụ vì đau.

“Ủy mị quá!Đừng có để cho Peggy nhìn thấy mặt này của cậu!”

“Câm miệng!Nằm yên đi!” Bucky nghe thấy thế lập tức im lặng, Steve rõ ràng là đang muốn nhảy vào đánh cho cậu một trận, nhưng không vì thế mà cậu giấu đi cái vẻ mặt tức tối.

Chỉ trong một thời gian ngắn, Steve đã phản kháng lại cậu, có lẽ chiến tranh đã làm Steve thay đổi và cứng rắn hơn, cảm giác có-em-trai-ngày-càng-lớn-và-không-chịu-nghe-lời-mình ngày một dâng cao.Trong lúc cậu đang càu nhàu, Steve đã dẹp đi tâm trạng hỗn loạn, nhẹ nhàng cho cậu lên vai.

“Chết tiệt!”Buck chửi thề, cảm giác khó chịu đó đã lên tới đỉnh điểm.Lúc trước, cậu luôn tự hào vì việc có thể nhẹ nhàng cõng Steve trên lưng, cho dù sau mỗi lần đánh nhau đó, dù cả ngươì có ê ẩm thế nào đi nữa, cậu vẫn dư sức cõng Steve.Và lúc này, Steve đang ngang nhiên tráo chỗ cho cậu.  
Như đọc được ý nghĩ đó của Bucky, Steve bật cười.Cho dù với người khác, họ có thể hiện sự chính chắn, nghiêm túc đến đâu thì lúc chỉ còn hai người, bản tính trẻ con ngay lập tức sẽ bộc lộ.

“Nếu cậu chết, Buck, tớ sẽ không để yên cho cậu!Cậu là người thân duy nhất của tớ.”

“Tớ đã bao giờ bỏ cậu lại một mình chưa?”Bucky suy nghĩ kĩ trước khi nói và chắc chắn là mình chưa bao giờ để Steve gặp khó khăn mà không tới giúp.

“Có, lúc cậu nhập ngũ.”

“...”

“Đùa đấy!”

“Thằng khốn.”

“Thằng ngốc.”

Rồi cả hai cùng cười phá lên, bỏ qua những cơn đau về thể xác, trong ánh hồng của buổi chiều tà và mặt đất hỗn độn, y hệt như hình ảnh nào đó rất nhiều năm về trước ở con hẻm Brooklyn.

 

Sau lần hút chết vừa rồi, Steve càng ngày càng muốn nhanh chóng dọn dẹp những căn cứ của Hydra.

“Captain, trung sĩ Barnes sao rồi?” Peggy ân cần hỏi trong lúc hai người đang tiếp nhận thông tin cần thiết cho đợt tấn công tiếp theo.Steve đã trở lại căn cứ...Hôm nay trong cô vẫn vậy, quyến rũ nhưng vẻ rắn rỏi vẫn khiến người khác phải e dè.

“Cậu ấy hồi phục rất nhanh, sau lần tấn công này, có lẽ cậu ấy sẽ trở lại.” Steve gấp lại số tài liệu, ánh mắt chuyển lên khuôn mặt mỹ miều, bộ não đã ghi nhớ hết hầu như tất cả chỉ sau một lần đọc.Sau đó, hai người cùng ra khỏi lều.

“Mà chính xác hơn, cậu ta là người đang la oai oái ở lều phục hồi”

“Thì ra đó là anh ấy, ở đó gần đây rất náo nhiệt, thì ra đều là nhờ Barnes.”

“Tôi đã nghe bác sĩ than phiền...”

“Mọi người rất nhớ Barnes.” Peggy nói, những lúc như vậy cô ấy càng trở nên xinh đẹp.Steve lần nào cũng như lần nào, anh luôn bị nụ cười ấy làm cho ngẩn người.

“Khụ...khụ...tại sao vậy?”

“Anh không cảm nhận thấy sao?Lần nào anh ấy xuất hiện, không khí lập tức trở nên rộn ràng, Barnes rất biết pha trò.”

“Đúng vậy...” Steve mỉm cười “...cậu ấy rất hài hước.”

“Vậy tôi phải đi trước đã, còn rất nhiều việc phải xử lí.” Peggy chào tạm biệt, ánh mắt lấp lánh, Steve gật đầu.

“Tốt nhất cậu nên mời cô ấy một ly nước...”

“Peggy này!” Steve cất tiếng, Peggy liền quay lại với vẻ đợi chờ hiện ra trong đáy mắt.

“Ừm, cũng không có gì, nhưng, liệu cô...” Steve ấp úng, lần đầu tiên mời một cô gái, điều này thực sự khó với anh.Anh chưa từng thành công với những cô gái, dù chỉ đơn giản là mời họ một cốc nước và trò chuyện. “Ừm, liệu tôi có thể...”Ánh mắt mong chờ của Peggy càng dữ dội khiến Steve càng mất hết can đảm.Cuối cùng, khoảnh khắc anh sắp bật ra câu mấu chốt, một hình dáng từ đằng xa đã lọt vào tầm mắt.

“Ui” Người đó rên lên khe khẽ.

“Trung sĩ Barnes, anh vẫn chưa ra ngoài được đâu!” Một cậu y sĩ chạy theo, khuyên can.

“Tôi không sao mà, đấy, cậu thấy không, tôi đã sử dụng thành thạo cái nạng này rồi.”

“Vết thương sẽ nhanh chóng toác ra đó, trung sĩ Barnes, mong anh nhanh quay lại lều.” Anh chàng y sĩ kia lúng túng còn tên này thì gần như lờ đi, một tay vịnh lấy nạng quay lui quay tới như tìm cái gì đó.

 

“Đội trưởng, anh muốn nói gì cơ?” Peggy sốt ruột làm Steve sực tỉnh.Anh tiếp tục: “Liệu tuần này cô có thể dành một ít....”

 

“Trung sĩ Barnes, anh đang tìm gì vậy?” Cậu y sĩ vội vàng hỏi, có vẻ như đã mất hết kiên nhẫn.

“À, cậu có thấy đội trưởng Rogers ở đâu không?Tôi đang tìm cậu ấy.”

 

“... liệu cô có thể giúp tôi xử lí vài việc được không?” Steve muốn tự vả vào mặt mình ngay tức khắc.

“Ồ, được chứ.” Ánh mắt cô lộ vẻ thất vọng, nhưng cô vẫn mỉm cười quay đi.

Steve ngây ngốc, không hiểu tại sao mình lại từ bỏ cơ hội như vậy, anh chưa bao giờ thấy hối hận hơn vì đã tiêm huyết thanh.

Xa xa,Bucky sau một hồi cứng đầu, phị mặt đi theo cậu y sĩ.

“Bucky!”

“Steve!” Cậu mỉm cười mừng rỡ, đưa tay vẫy vẫy, nụ cười ấm áp ngay lập tức cuốn phăng tâm trạng khó chịu của anh.

“Thương bệnh binh ở trong này rất muốn gặp cậu đấy, tất cả họ đều chưa bao giờ nói chuyện trực tiếp với cậu cả.Tớ đã hứa là sẽ mời cậu đến nói chuyện cùng họ, tớ luôn bị họ làm phiền vì tớ là bạn thân của cậu đó!”

“Vì vậy nên cậu vác cái chân đang còn băng bó đi tìm tớ?”

“Yeah!” Bucky thản nhiên, cậu liếc nhìn cậu y sĩ đứng nghiêm bên cạnh:“Cũng nhờ cậu mà tớ được quan-tâm-đặc-biệt luôn ấy!”

Steve thở dài bất lực, hồi nhỏ, không chỉ mình Bucky chịu đựng sự cứng đầu của Steve, mà cả Steve cũng không ít lần khuyên ngăn, chịu đựng sự bốc đồng, ngoan cố của Bucky.Anh phải bỏ rất nhiều thời gian để giải thích vấn đề, khuyên Bucky nên làm gì và làm gì, dù Steve có nhỏ con yếu ớt và lì lợm đến đâu, anh vẫn luôn là người suy nghĩ sâu sắc và già dặn hơn Bucky.Không phải tự nhiên mà hai người chơi rất thân với nhau.Không phải tự nhiên mà Steve chọn chạy tới cạnh Bucky thay vì ngỏ lời mời với Peggy.

Như Bucky, Steve cũng có một thói quen.

“Được rồi, nếu lần sau cần tìm tớ, cứ báo người, tớ sẽ lập tức tới ngay.”

“Vậy cậu mau vào khích lệ mọi người đi, nếu không tớ sẽ bị cho là kẻ ba hoa.”

Steve vò đầu cậu bạn, bước vào trong.Trong lều ngay lập tức xôn xao, sau đó tiếng cười nói vang lên.

Đến một lúc lâu sau, Bucky vẫn đứng há hốc tại chỗ.

Steve vừa vò đầu cậu!

Cái tên chỉ mới đây thôi còn thấp bé, gầy còm nhom giờ đã cao hơn và còn vò đầu cậu!

Giữa hai người, hành động này vốn dĩ là đặc quyền của cậu, bởi cậu luôn là người to con hơn Steve.Casi tên đó gần như đã đổi chỗ với cậu!

Bucky nhăn nhó, một lúc sau, vẫn còn nhăn nhó.

**  
“Barnes, anh có bản đồ khu X không?” Bucky đã được cho phép đi lại xung quanh, nghe một cậu lính trẻ hỏi vậy thì lắc đầu.Cậu ta tên là Edwin, vừa mới gia nhập quân đội.  
“Không, nhưng chắc là Steve có đấy, theo tôi.” Bucky vừa chập chững nhấc nạng vừa chui vào lều của Steve, đầu tiên là nhấc gối lên xem phía dưới có gì không, sau đó liền mở rương đựng đồ của anh lục lọi.

“Ừm, Barnes này, anh làm như vậy có sao không?” Edwin lo sợ hỏi, đây là lều của Captain, xông vào tùy tiện như vậy liệu sẽ không bị gì chứ?Tuy cậu ta đã nghe Barnes và Captain là hai người bạn thân, nhưng lục lọi thế này....  
Đúng lúc đó, Steve đi vào.

“Cap...Captain!Tôi...tôi xin lỗi, chúng tôi chỉ vừa mới vào và anh Barnes đang giúp tôi tìm bản đồ khu X, vì anh ấy không có nên....” Edwin sợ hãi giải thích, sợ rằng sẽ liên lụy đến Bucky, Steve nhìn bộ dạng lúng túng của cậu ta bèn vỗ vai trấn an.

“Được rồi, để tôi tìm cho.”

.....Hả?

“Sao?Cậu lục tung rương của tớ làm gì?Tớ không cất bản đồ ở đó.” Steve nhìn bộ dạng của Bucky ngồi xếp bàng dưới đất, mắt anh nhếch lên, cậu gần như xáo hết tất cả các rương mà Steve có, kể cả rương đựng quần áo. “Cậu quên tớ có thói quen cất đồ ở đâu rồi à?”

“Không có, dưới gối không có, tớ đã tìm rồi!”,Bucky nhọn mỏ, càng ngày càng thấy khó chịu vì sự thay đổi chóng mặt ở Steve.

Đáp lại vẻ mặt đó của Bucky, Steve cười cười ngồi xuống giường, vơ lấy cái gối, kéo khuy kéo ra, lôi ra một xấp bản đồ “Của cậu đây.” Edwin bối rối, nhận lấy tấm bản đồ từ người anh hùng nước Mĩ, rõ ràng anh thân thiện hơn những gì cậu tưởng.Cậu đã nhìn thấy những chiến tích mà Steve dành được và cái cách anh chiến đấu, ai ai cũng phải khâm phục và nể sợ.Vẻ bề ngoài của anh có vẻ nghiêm khắc hơn.

“Thằng hâm!Bản đồ để trong gối!” Bucky cằn nhằn thu dọn đống đồ mà mình vừa bày bừa ra, Edwin nghe vậy hốt hoảng.Thế nhưng ngay sau đó, cậu lại nghe giọng nói diu dàng của Steve. “Ừ, có thể chúng sẽ dễ bị ướt vì mồ hôi thật, nhưng ít ra chúng sẽ không rơi vãi lung tung, hơn nữa tớ cũng đã lót thêm một lớp vải.”Rồi anh cực kì tự nhiên, đưa tay lượm mảnh lá mắc trên mái tóc rối tung của Bucky trong khi cậu đang càu nhàu và có vẻ cậu cũng không khó chịu vì hành động đó của Steve.

Cậu lính trẻ há hốc, cậu cảm thấy, hình như mình vừa biết cái gì đó, lại hình như không.

**

“Nhiệm vụ tiếp theo sẽ nằm sâu trong rừng, ở những chỗ đó rất dễ bị mai phục, anh nên dùng súng ngắn tôi đã cải tiến, như vậy sẽ tiện dụng và dễ hành động hơn.” Howard nói, tay chơi đùa với khẩu súng.

“Cám ơn.”

“Có gì đâu, sắp tới tôi sẽ có một số cải tiến nữa, may mắn anh là người nhanh nhạy nên chắc sẽ không gặp nhiều khó khăn.”

“Anh là người thông minh nhất tôi từng được biết, Howard.”

“Ồ, đương nhiên!7”

Steve bật cười, ác cảm của anh với con người này đã mất đi từ lâu, vì chính Peggy đã xác định cô không có quan hệ gì với Howard, mà sâu hơn là cả sự khâm phục của Steve dành cho tài năng bẩm sinh trong con người anh ta.Anh ta thực sự là một thiên tài.Steve luôn cảm thấy may mắn vì đã được sử dụng những dụng cụ Howard tạo riêng cho mình.

“Lần tới về New York, tôi nhất định mời anh một ly.”

“Ok, nhưng anh sẽ phải xếp hàng trước.” Howard nói với vẻ mặt nghiêm túc, không biết thật hay giả.

Steve gật đầu, Howard khá tốt tính nhưng tính tình người này lại hơi kì quái, hi vọng sau này con trai Howard không giống anh ta điểm này.

“Cậu Barnes vẫn không thể tham gia nhiệm vụ lần này sao?”

“Cậu ấy khá sốt ruột nhưng tôi nghĩ Bucky nên tĩnh dưỡng thêm vài ngày.”

“Ây da!Anh cưng cậu ta thật đấy nhỉ!” Howard lại dở chứng, Steve tảng lờ câu nói của anh ta.

“Bây giờ, Bucky là người thân duy nhất của tôi.Chúng tôi không khác gì anh em máu mủ.”

“Biết trong quân đoàn đang truyền nhau câu gì không?” Howard tò mò, vẻ mặt rõ ràng muốn dò phản ứng của Steve.Anh ta muốn xác thực một chuyện

“Câu gì?”

“Nếu anh muốn tìm Bucky Barnes, cứ tới chỗ Captain, nếu anh muốn tìm Captain, cứ tới chỗ Bucky Barnes!”

Steve bật cười còn Howard nhăn mày khó hiểu, đôi khi anh thấy sự thân thiết giữa hai người này vượt quá mức bạn bè.Nhất là gần đây ngay trong sư đoàn cũng đã có một vài tin đồn...

“Hồi ở Brooklyn, cũng có nhiều đứa trẻ nói như thế.” Steve giải thích:“Hồi đó, đúng là Bucky phải luôn đi theo bảo vệ tôi.”

Steve tiếp tục:“Nếu không có Bucky Barnes, sẽ không có Captain America.Hồi nhỏ, thực ra tôi là một thằng nhóc rất lì lợm ;uôn luôn tự chuốc họa vào thân, bây giờ nghĩ lại, nhiều khi tôi đã quá ngu ngốc.Nhưng may mắn là Bucky đã ở đó.”

“Anh không có ý nghĩ gì khác hả?”

“Nghĩ gì?”-Steve hỏi.

“Không có gì...Anh nên bảo với Barnes, sau đợt này sẽ có một nhiệm vụ quan trọng.”

**

“Lạnh chết mất.” Bucky rùng mình nhìn tuyết rơi, họ đang ở trên đỉnh núi, chuẩn bị phục kích và bắt sống Zola, cậu đã khỏi nhưng Steve vẫn chưa thực sự yên tâm.Trước khi lên đường, anh hỏi kĩ bác sĩ về tình trạng vết thương của Bucky, vị bác sĩ cho rằng tuy hơi sớm, nhưng Bucky hoàn toàn có thể chiến đấu.Lúc đó, Steve mới thấy yên tâm phần nào.

“Thôi nào Captain, anh bảo bọc cậu ta hơi kĩ đấy!” Dugan cười nói, nhìn ra vẻ lo lắng của Steve.Và trước khi Steve kịp phản ứng, Bucky ngay lập tức phản đối: “Tôi không có được ai bảo bọc hết!” Sau đó liền quay sang nhìn chằm chằm xuống đường ray phía dưới, mặt cực kì bất mãn, càng ngày cậu càng để lộ rõ bản chất trẻ con của mình.

“Cậu lo lắng sao?” Steve hỏi, và Bucky đưa tay lên chỉ mặt theo cái kiểu trông tớ giống người đang lo lắng lắm sao.Steve đọc được suy nghĩ đó, anh nói:

“Còn tớ, không hiểu sao từ đêm qua đến giờ rất bất an.” Nghe vậy, mặt Buck lập tức giãn ra.Với Bucky, Steve không bao giờ che dấu cảm xúc thật của mình.Nhìn vẻ mặt ấy, Steve đúng thật đang rất lo lắng.

“Tớ đã nói rồi, dù cậu có là siêu chiến binh thì việc lo lắng là điều không thể tránh khỏi.”

“Không chỉ đơn giản là lo lắng thôi đâu Buck, tớ rất bất an.”

“Thôi nào anh bạn, chỉ là bắt người thôi mà!Cậu có thể tiêu diệt cả ngàn tên địch, lần này chỉ bắt một gã hói lùn tịt.Nếu lần này mà chết thì sẽ nhục chết mất.”

“Chiến tranh thì cậu đâu thể nói trước điều gì.”

“Nếu lần này có bị gì đi nữa, cậu và tớ sẽ chết cùng nhau.”

Steve bật cười: “Ngu ngốc.”

Bucky cười nham nhở:“Hơn nữa, cậu còn phải có một buổi hẹn hò với Peggy nữa, không chết sớm được đâu.”

Đến giờ này còn đùa được?Steve đành miễn cưỡng gật đầu, nhưng sau đó, Bucky đặt tay lên vai anh.

“Tớ đã bao giờ nói dối cậu chưa?”

“Chưa.”

“Tớ đã bao giờ thất hứa chưa?”

“Chưa.”

“Steve, tớ đã bỏ rơi cậu lần nào chưa?”

“Không hề, Buck.” 

“Hê hê, em trai, anh sẽ luôn bảo vệ em.” Giọng Bucky đã vui vẻ đến cực độ.Chỉ thiếu chút nữa là cái miệng của Buck ngoác tới tận mang tai.

“...Tớ không phải em trai cậu.”

“Này, bây giờ cậu to con hơn tớ thì điều đó đâu có thay đổi được vấn đề, đúng không?” Bucky rốt cuộc cũng không che dấu khuôn mặt hồ hởi của mình, liên tục cười hí hí.

“...”

“Anh bạn, yên tâm đi, dù thế nào, tớ cũng sẽ cùng cậu đi đến cuối con đường.” Buck thở dài, nhanh chóng thay đổi khuôn mặt, không còn đùa dỡn nữa, cậu mỉm cười vỗ vai Steve.Đó là câu nói chân thành nhất, nó đủ để trấn an tinh thần anh và đó cũng là nụ cười đẹp nhất Steve mà từng biết ở Bucky, nụ cười mà sau này, Steve không thể nào quên.

Bucky chưa bao giờ thất hứa với anh.Steve tin cậu.

 

Nhưng có một điều Steve đã quên...Những lời hứa, chúng thực sự là điều rất mỏng manh.

 

Lần này, cậu ấy đã làm thế.

Và Steve đã đúng.

 

Cái khoảnh khắc Bucky nhận ra tay lính đang chĩa súng vào Steve, trước khi lí trí kịp làm chủ, trước khi cậu kịp ý thức về điều mình nên làm thì Bucky đã thấy mình cầm khiên của Steve lên.Cơ thể cậu đã tự hành động!

Ngay lập tức, cậu có được sự chú ý gã.

Chỉ biết là có một cú chấn động, cái khiên chống đỡ được cú bắn, nhưng nó đã khiến cậu bị bật văng ra ngoài, gió rít bên tai, lạnh đến run người.Chỉ biết là, cậu đã lần nữa đạt được mục đích của mình.

Bảo vệ Steve.Như cả ngàn lần trước cậu đã từng làm.Đó là nhiệm vụ của cậu mà, phải không?

Và cậu cũng biết rằng, thanh sắt cậu đang bám lấy sẽ không chịu đựng được lâu.

Cậu sẽ rơi, hẳn là thế.

“Nắm lấy tay tớ, nhanh nắm lấy tay tớ Bucky!!!” Steve xuất hiện, giọng nói đầy hoảng loạn. “Nhanh lên!!!”Bucky vươn tới, bàn tay ấy rất ấm, cậu muốn nắm lấy nó!ớ

Cậu thấy mình rơi...

Khuôn mặt thảng thốt và mái tóc vàng như ánh nắng ấy ngày càng xa dần.

Và cậu nghe thấy tiếng hét đau đớn của mình pha lẫn một tiếng hét khác trước khi vùi vào tuyết lạnh.

.  
.  
.  
.  
Sau này, khi được hỏi về cuộc phục kích ngày hôm ấy, các thành viên khác của đội Commandos đã nói rằng, đó là lần đầu tiên họ nghe thấy tiếng hét nào đau đớn xé lòng như vậy.Đó cũng là lần đầu tiên, họ thấy Captain gần như phát điên và chắc chắn nếu họ không có ở đó, Zola đã bị bóp nát!Và đó cũng là lần đầu, họ thấy Captain muốn gục ngã đến như vậy.

Mất Bucky là nỗi đau mà Captain khó chịu đựng nhất.

Nhưng có một điều họ không nói.

Bucky Barnes, rõ ràng là điểm yếu lớn nhất của Captain America.Hydra bị đánh bại bởi vì chúng đã cướp đi của Captain thứ quí giá nhất.

 

Trong lần họp bàn về kế hoạch tác chiến chuẩn bị cho cuộc chiến cuối cùng, Steve đã tỏ ra là một vị lãnh đạo xuất sắc, từng đặc điểm địa hình anh đều tận dụng để tạo cơ hội tấn công.Howard gật gù, đưa ra một số khả năng về những cuộc tấn công và những vũ khí có thể dùng, và chỉ ra cách sử dụng cũng như những tính năng của chúng.Tất cả mọi thứ đang được thực hiện với tốc độ khẩn trương nhất.

“Theo tôi nghĩ lần này ta nên chia thành những nhóm nhỏ, như vậy sẽ dễ dàng luồn lách và khó bị phát hiện.Các địa điểm tập trung sẽ cách nhau vừa đủ tầm, như vậy đến khi phát tín hiệu sẽ dễ dàng hỗ trợ lẫn nhau, lần tấn công này không nhất thiết phải nhanh chóng, chúng ta chỉ cần lấy thông tin về Red Skull xong là có thể hoàn thành nhiệm vụ.” Steve nói một mạch, tiếp theo anh phân công từng đội, vẻ mặt tập trung hết sức.

“Như vậy là khá ổn rồi, đây là một số tài liệu về vũ khí mà Red Skull đang nắm giữ, mọi người nên xem qua trước.” Peggy chuyền xấp tài liệu cho người bên cạnh, mọi người cứ thế chuyền tay nhau, Steve nhận lấy một bản, đưa những bản còn lại sang bên cạnh.

“Cầm lấy Bucky.”

_“Ừ!”_

Một tiếng “tạch” vang lên, giấy rơi sắp sàn.

Năm phút sau, cả phòng vẫn im lặng, không ai dám hít một hơi mạnh.Tất cả đều e dè nhìn Steve và họ thấy một đôi mắt rối loạn.Tay phải của anh giơ lên khoảng không vẫn giữ nguyên tại chỗ, Morita ngồi cách đó một ghế vẫn không dám cúi xuống nhặt những tập tài liệu.

“Xin lỗi, tôi nên ra ngoài một chút.” Steve vội vàng đứng dậy, giọng nói run rẩy đi ra ngoài.Không ai dám hé nửa lời, cuộc họp cũng vì thế mà không thể tiếp tục.

Chưa bao giờ Steve bỏ đi giữa một cuộc họp.

Chỗ ngồi đó, đã trống rồi!Hẳn là anh đã quên.Không có ai “Ừ” với Steve, đó chỉ là một thanh âm vang vọng từ trong quá khứ thôi.

Howard chợt nhớ về một lần trò chuyện trước đây, và anh biết, anh đã có câu trả lời.

 

Không lâu sau, trong trận chiến cuối cùng...

Khoảnh khắc mất hết tín hiệu liên lạc, trước lúc băng tuyết bao phủ hết toàn thân.Không phải Peggy, không phải hoà bình, không phải nước Mĩ, người Steve nghĩ đến chỉ có một.

Anh nhớ một lần, Bucky nhanh nhạy, sau kéo Steve khỏi một cuộc ẩu đả vì Steve lỡ gọi thằng nhóc thủ lĩnh là kẻ hèn nhát vì nó không muốn gia nhập quân đội, cậu đã hét toáng vào mặt Steve:

“Lại nữa!!Nếu không có tớ thì cậu phải làm sao?”

“Cùng lắm thì bị đánh!”

“Thằng ngu, một mình cậu có đánh lại tụi nó không?” Bucky nhăn nhó vì mới ăn một cú đấm thay cho Steve vì đã nhảy vào che chắn cho cậu.

“Không!”Steve thẳng thắn thừa nhận, mặc cho Bucky lôi đi xềnh xệch.

“Nhưng cậu chui từ đâu ra thế?” Steve hỏi làm Bucky hơi khựng lại: “Tớ... tớ vừa đi ngang qua.”  
Steve đảo mắt đi chỗ khác, ai cũng biết là Bucky nói dối.Cái lúc mà tên nhóc to con lôi cậu vào ngõ cụt, Steve đã thoáng thấy cái đầu tóc màu nâu nhấp nhô gần đó.

Bucky không hiểu một điều, rằng Steve luôn muốn tự mình chiến đấu, cậu không muốn phải núp sau lưng Bucky, làm một kẻ hèn nhát.

“Gọi tớ khi có người bắt nạt cậu!Steve, tớ là bạn thân của cậu.”

Lúc đó, để khỏi làm Bucky buồn lòng, Steve chỉ trả lời qua loa và tự ghim trong lòng chắc chắn sẽ không bao giờ thực hiện.Chắc chắn là thế!Lòng tự tôn không cho Steve làm điều đó!

Dù thế, bàn tay đang được nắm lấy ấy vẫn khẽ siết chặt.

 

 

 

 

Trước khi mất hết ý thức, đôi môi anh khẽ mấp máy.

 

“Cậu lừa tớ.”

 

Một tiếng nấc nghẹn ngào khẽ vang lên.

Giọt nước mắt lăn dài trên má.

Lần đầu tiên và cũng là lần cuối cùng.

 

“Làm ơn...Bucky.”

“Tớ cần cậu...”

 

Nhưng hình ảnh cậu bé to con tóc nâu ngày ấy đã còn nữa.

 

 

_“Nếu không có Bucky Barnes, sẽ không có Captain America.”_

_“Dù thế nào đi nữa, tớ cũng sẽ cùng cậu đi đến phía cuối con đường.”_

_“Tớ hứa!”_


End file.
